


Earning It

by coocoocajew



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Dancing, For the most part, M/M, a bit of dirty dancing, au in which genji is a notorious playboy, au in which hanzo and genji are best bros, au in which lucio is not, both are real flirty and seductive tho, just dance is involved, mchanzo is not the focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocajew/pseuds/coocoocajew
Summary: Genji, being the playboy he is, has always gotten anything he could ever want.Until he meets Lúcio, who unsurprisingly has the power to make him crave for something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough gencio out there so i took it into my own hands
> 
> here's to the boys that deserve more than what they have gotten
> 
> also: there's very very sensual dancing. beware.
> 
> ALSO x2: Changed title to "Earning It"

This is what Genji lives for.

 

The surge of bodies on the dancefloor, hot and crowded, always someone nearby. Music, loud and pulsing in his ears. The lights mixes of purples and blues and reds. The bar was quiet away from the music and mingling of the crowd. This was every weekend for Genji. And every weekend he usually brought someone home with him, much to Hanzo’s displeasure, and they were always gone in the morning.

 

Jesse accused him of trying to fill a void. Hana said he was lonely. Hanzo didn’t say much except for “ _you’re desperate_ ”.

 

But maybe Genji wasn’t any of that. Maybe Genji enjoyed the shameless flirting he could get away with in a club. The reciprocated interest in two people, or three at times, over a few glasses of this and that. Always satiated. Never needing filling because there was always an outlet.

 

That was, until he met Lúcio.

 

Lúcio was… something Genji never knew he needed. And for some reason he didn’t understand that. He had everything he could hope for, but this one person shone over all of that.

 

Genji and Lúcio met through Hana. Well, Genji already knew Lúcio existed from her stories, being her roommate and everything, but never met him. He was background noise until he saw him. Gorgeous, brilliant, too bright for Genji’s eyes in the dim lighting. His knees felt like jelly just looking at the smaller man. Through all these years that Genji has spent parading around other people's beds, no one has ever affected him like this. It was bizarre, almost uncanny, but Genji was nothing if not curious.

 

“Hey! You must be Genji. Hana told me so much about you,” Lúcio’s smile was so bright Genji wanted to cover his eyes.

 

Genji let out his classic flirty smirk. “Likewise. All good things, I assure you.” Lúcio laughed at that. _Like bells_ , Genji thought.

 

“Speaking of Hana…” Lúcio’s eyes searched the room, “Oh! Here she comes.”

 

Genji took the other’s distraction as an opportunity to check him out. And holy hell, was he a sight. Genji wasn’t picky by any means on the people he chooses and chooses not to sleep with, but he had to admit- Lúcio was gorgeous up and down. It was like everything about him appealed to Genji. Not to mention that _voice_. A voice that was currently trying to get his attention.

 

Genji looked back to him, “Sorry? I was distracted.” He glared at the not-so-stifled laugh at Lúcio’s side. Hana just stuck a tongue out at him.

 

Lúcio smirked, knowing what Genji was so distracted by. “I was saying that we should dance.”

 

Genji raised a brow. “Sure. But I’ll have you know that I am a brilliant dancer.”

 

Hana giggled, “I know you love getting that ego of yours stroked, but Lú was _made_ for dancing.” She gestured to the smaller man’s feet, which were subconsciously tapping to the beat, as he responded to another person’s call.

 

Lúcio turned back to them. “I’ll meet you both out there,” and then he pointed a finger at Genji, “And you, _fofinho_. Don’t leave me hanging.”

 

Genji leaned forward a bit and smiled. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

Lúcio left with a wink as he paraded off towards who called to him. It turned out to be Lena. “Wait, she knows him too? When were you planning to introduce us, Hana?” He elbowed the girl next to him.

 

She elbowed him back, way harder. “Listen, he had some stuff in his life. He hasn’t gotten out in awhile so it just never happened.” They watched as Lúcio and Lena hugged and started animatedly talking. Genji wasn’t surprised that Lúcio could quite possibly be the only person who could keep up with her in conversation. “He’s real nice looking, isn’t he?”

 

Genji didn’t hold back, “Hana, I have been with many people, but none have been more beautiful than him.”

 

Hana’s nose crinkled. “That is the sappiest thing I have ever heard you say and honestly it scares me.”

 

Genji laughed loudly. “Don’t be foolish. I am able to say much worse.” His eyes met Lúcio’s, and fell to the finger that was beckoning him towards the dancefloor. “I have been summoned.”

 

“Well you heard Lú, don’t leave him hanging,” Hana giggled. When he stepped forward, she grabbed his wrist. “Also, don’t jump his bones on the dancefloor.”

 

Genji scoffed. “Oh, please. Hana, I’m a gentleman _and_ a gentle lover.”

 

Hana covered her ears. “Ew! Okay, Genji, TMI. Bye!” She retreated toward the bar.

 

Genji turned back towards the human embodiment of sunlight on the dancefloor. Lúcio’s body moved with the music. He looked so in his element Genji almost didn’t want to interrupt. But others were noticing Lúcio too, and they were slowly making his way towards him.

 

So Genji made his way through the crowd, Lúcio’s back to him, and gave some pointed looks to others trying to do the same. When he made it to Lúcio and Lena, she opened her mouth to greet him, but immediately closed it when he put a finger to his lips. She nodded and took a few steps back. Genji turned back to Lúcio, who seemed to have noticed Lena moving away. Genji moved in close, his front pressed against Lúcio’s back as he started to sway his hips along to the rhythm with Lúcio.

 

“Keep going,” Genji whispered, his lips so close to Lúcio’s ear. His hands moved to cover Lúcio’s as they explored his own body, making a show of everything he had to present. And he did a damn good job at it. Genji’s breath caught at almost any and every dip and curve to Lúcio’s body. A chuckle from Lúcio rumbled pleasantly against his chest. Their right hands traveled up Lúcio’s body while the others stayed pressed against his hip. Lúcio’s hand tangled itself into Genji’s hair as his head leaned back against his shoulder.

 

In this moment, it was just them. They blocked out the cheers from the crowd, only absorbed in each other’s bodies, melded together and moving to the music. Lúcio’s ass was moving dangerously, but Genji felt like he would die if he stopped him. So he didn’t. His hands drop to the other’s waist as Lúcio’s started travelling again, down his chest, brushing against Genji’s again, and then back up behind his own head.

 

“You ready, _bonitao_?”

 

Genji blinked. “For what?”

 

“This.”

 

“ _This_ ” was Lúcio’s body starting to drop, Genji’s following. They went down, legs spreading as they balanced on their feet. If Genji’s breath was short when they first started to go down, then it was gone when Lúcio’s ass pressed against him, moving Genji back up. Lúcio was following painfully slow, letting Genji’s hand explore his arched back. It was hot and it kind of made Genji want to pass out, but Lúcio demanded his attention. And who was Genji to refuse this wonderful being? He couldn’t look anywhere else. Lúcio’s head turned to the side when he was halfway up, winking at Genji, who was so proud of himself for not falling to his knees right then.

 

And when Lúcio’s body made it back up to Genji’s, the song ended. There were piercing cheers filling in the void, and it was hard for Genji to hear his own breath over it. Lúcio stepped away from him, turning around and giving Genji a smile that was the finishing blow. “How was that, Mr. Brilliant Dancer?”

 

Genji didn’t know what to do with his hands now that they weren’t on Lúcio. “I… uh-” Genji bit his lip. “Well, I’d say you stole that title from me for one.” Lúcio laughed at that and moved in closer.

 

“Good. That was the plan,” Lúcio’s hand came to rest on Genji’s neck, the other gripping his arm.

 

Genji’s breath was stolen again when he looked at Lúcio’s lidded eyes. “You have a very talented body.”

 

“Don’t you know it, _bebê._ ” What comes next was usually a kiss, and a trip to the bathroom or back to someone’s home for Genji, but that’s not what happened. Lúcio was still close, but not making any moves. So Genji took the initiative.

 

“What do you say we head back to my place and you can prove you can keep that title?”

 

Lúcio’s brow lifted. The hand on Genji’s neck fell away. “You know, being friends with Hana, I’ve heard a lot about you. How you come to this bar so frequently practically the whole town knows you. How you’ve got a partner with you almost every time.” Lúcio stepped back completely and the feeling of loss for his warmth was immediate for Genji. “Unfortunately, that wasn’t my plan for tonight so I’m gonna go ahead and take off. Maybe next time I’ll show you some more of my moves.” Lúcio gave him one last smile and wink before making his way to the exit. Multiple heads followed his figure.

 

Genji was left winded, with Lena and Hana taking place on both his sides. “So… Did you have fun?” Lena asked.

 

“I-” How did he respond? He nearly just popped one in the middle of a club and then was left all on his own, kind of turned on and kind of angry about being teased like that. “What was that?”

 

Hana sighed. “That, my friend, was why Lú doesn’t go out a lot,” Hana answered but Genji still couldn’t understand. She could tell. “As much as he seems like he is, he’s not a one-night stand kinda guy. Likes actual relationships. He recently just got out of one so I’m not surprised he went and lost control of himself.”

 

“He just grinded his entire being into me and he’s not a one-night stand guy?” Genji shook his head in disbelief, “Does he do that often to people?”

 

Hana shook her head. “No. I took him out tonight to let loose because he was stressed out of his mind. I don't know if he’s had a few drinks but he usually doesn’t do that. Must've liked you enough." She said is with a leering smile.

 

Lena offered Genji a kind smile. “Did you like him though?”

 

Genji’s frustration was forgotten for a moment as he remembered Lúcio, without the grinding. Those pretty eyes, full lips, sweet voice. “Yeah? I mean he’s sexy as hell but I don’t know anything about him. I didn’t even get his number!”

 

Hana laughed as they started moving towards the exit themselves. “Tell you what. I’ll try and get him down here again and then maybe you two could talk it out. Maybe you can get a lap dance out of him if you’re nice enough to him.”

 

“And a date!” Lena added cheerfully.

 

Genji paused. “Wait. Ladies, you know I don’t do the dating thing. I’m more of a-”

 

“Fuck-em-and-leave-em guy?”

 

Genji groaned, “In nicer words, yes.” He ran and hand through his hair, still feeling the ghost of Lúcio’s. “I don’t even know where to start.”

 

Lena smiled at him, “Well you like him, yeah?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Hana crossed her arms. “You wanna see him again and know more about him, right?”

 

Genji nodded. “Yeah again…”

 

“So consider yourself doing the dating thing now.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Lú, I’m back! Please don’t be naked or so help me I will kick you out!” Hana called when she walked through the door.

 

“Hana, do you _have_ to do that every time you come back?” Lúcio’s head peeked up from over the couch.

 

“Only when I know you’ve been out somewhere,” she responded. Hana removed her shoes and then launched herself over the side of the couch and over him.

 

Lúcio groaned as she landed but let her shimmy under the blanket he wrapped himself in. “Oh, please, Hana. I’m not Genji-” He froze.

 

She lifted her head up and raised a brow. “Speaking of… What was with that tease earlier? You practically had him melting into the floor. I thought you went out to meet someone.”

 

“I did,” Lúcio said matter-of-factly, “And I did meet him, didn’t I? I just didn’t want to sleep with him for a night and be forgotten in the morning. You know that’s not how I do things.”

 

“I know, Lú.” She watched him shove his face back into the couch cushion. “Do you plan on seeing him again?”

 

The corner of his lips tilted up into a confident smirk. “You kidding me? If he wants me, he can come get me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit to come out!
> 
> I've been super sick these past few months so I've been trying to catch up w life
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Genji went to the bar several times, but didn’t see Lúcio once.

 

It was unsaid by most of his friends, with the exception of Hanzo and Hana, that he was sulking.

 

Hanzo didn’t have the kindness Jesse had, and therefore exposed Genji. “You are mooning over a man you met once and didn’t get in bed with you? Are you truly my brother?” Hanzo clicked his tongue and he stirred the noodles in the pot.

 

“Hanzo! It’s not just about sleeping with him,” Hanzo didn’t look like he believed him. “Okay, while I admit it would've been very nice, I also want to go on a date with him.”

 

Hanzo burned himself on the pot. Jesse cackled from the living room. “Genji, ya can’t just scare Han like that!” he got up, still laughing, and made his way to the brothers. Jesse grabbed Hanzo’s wrist and yanked him towards the sink.

 

“Genji,” Hanzo turned to him, “You are _serious_?”

 

“I am.”

 

Jesse rubbed a hand across Hanzo’s back. “Who is this kid anyway?”

 

“His name’s Lúcio-”

 

“Lúcio!?” Jesse spun around. He had a huge smile on his face. Apparently everyone knew Lúcio but Genji. “Lúcio and I are real good pals. Great kid. Where’d ya meet him anyway? He told me hasn’t been able to get out much.”

 

Genji sighed. “The club-” Hanzo opened his mouth, “And before you interrupt me, brother, it was on the dancefloor. No drinks. And I said this before but we didn’t have sex. It was just a very… sensual dance.”

 

Jesse took a look at Hanzo. His eyebrows were furrowed in thought. “In all the years you have been engaging in these... “activities” of yours, I have never once seen you date someone seriously. But,” Hanzo paused, drying his hands and returning to the pot while ignoring Jesse’s hands holding cream and a bandage, “I believe this is good and long overdue.”

 

Genji smiled. “Oh, like you’re one to talk, Hanzo. Took you ten years to get in a serious relationship yourself.”

 

Hanzo scoffed. “I did not take frequent trips to strangers’ bedrooms simply to satisfy myself.”

 

Jesse cut in before the brothers could get into a conversation that could possibly get very heated. “Okay, honey, how those noodles doing?”

 

* * *

 

 

“No, I don’t need your help anymore!”

 

Hana wrapped the blanket around herself tighter and pushed herself impossibly closer into the couch. She was trying to focus on her video game, but couldn’t. Not with Lúcio and his ex fighting in the other room. The closed door did nothing to muffle the yells from his bedroom.

 

“Even though we broke up, you don’t expect me to just ditch you like that, do you?” Hana didn’t even know his name. Lúcio never told her. They dated for a few months but Lúcio never brought him here. She’s tried to ask him several times as to _why_ but he never answered or just brushed her off.

 

She wondered if this is why Lúcio dumped the guy.

 

“I do actually.”

 

“You should be grateful for my help!”

 

Hana could tell, even from the living room, Lúcio was about to lose his shit. As much as she enjoyed him going off on others, it also to hurt to see him get riled up when it was something personal.

 

“Are you _joking_ ? Like are you _fucking serious_ right now?” Hana heard the loud groan. “Not once did I ask for your help. You always offered and I turned you down. Every. Single. Time.” Hana pulled out her phone and texted Jesse.

 

“Stop fucking around. Who do you think was keeping those producers interested in you? Yourself?” The guy laughed bitterly. “Please, Lúcio. Those people wouldn’t be interested if _you_ talked to them.”

 

Hana bristled at the insult. She wanted nothing more than to walk in there and give the guy a piece of her mind but she knew I wouldn’t go over well with Lúcio. She’d have to wait it out for Jesse.

 

Speaking of…

 

“Oh thank god,” she flew to her feet when the door to the apartment opened. Jesse and Lena were the only two with a key, so she knew who it was immediately and made her way over. Jesse’s eyes scanned the room before landing on Lúcio’s closed door. The muffled shouts made him groan.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Jesse rubbed his temple, “How long?”

 

Hana shrugged. “An hour and a half at least.”

 

“Yo.”

 

Genji made his way through the front door along with Hanzo, who Hana immediately leaned towards. Hanzo and Genji were like brothers to her, and although she hadn’t seen Hanzo for a long time, it felt extremely comforting having them there. Jesse smiled apologetically and leaned forward to whisper to her. “I tried to ditch ‘em but it would’ve been real shady.”

 

“We can hear you,” Hanzo said.

 

Jesse looked as if he was about to respond but then there was a thud followed by Lúcio yelling “ _don’t touch me!_ ”. Jesse’s fists curled and he marched to the door, didn’t knock, and let himself in. Genji stepped forward to follow but Hana grabbed his wrist. “It’s okay.” She whispered, more to herself than him but he got the message.

 

“Who the hell are you?” The ex hissed.

 

“The guy who is _this_ close to beatin’ yer face in if ya don’t get out.” Hana watched through the open door as Jesse grabbed the hand gripped on Lúcio’s forearm and yanked him off. “Let’s go.”

 

Lúcio followed the two out, eyes never once leaving the back of his ex’s head. The guy turned around once last time and Lúcio flipped him off. “Don’t you ever come back, asshole.”

 

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” Lúcio took a deep breath at the nickname but held himself together.

 

When the door was finally shut, it seemed everyone let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. Jesse turned to Lúcio. “Last time I saw him, ya just dumped him an’ he wasn’t supposed to be anywhere near you. What happened?”

 

Lúcio shrugged, pouting his lips slightly. Even under these circumstances, Genji still found it extremely adorable. “He said he wanted to talk. How was I supposed to know he just wanted to fight?” Lúcio and Genji made eye contact. Lúcio took a breath and turned away.

 

How _humiliating_.

 

They all watched as Lúcio sat himself on the couch. Hana silently followed, her blanket transfering from her shoulders to his. Hanzo nudged Jesse’s shoulder with a questioning ark of his brow.

 

Jesse groaned. “That asshole was his ex. I met him a few times an’ all of ‘em were horrible. He was a douche to the poor kid and was only using him to get closer to some guys Lúcio was talkin’ to to jumpstart his career.” Jesse had a sad smile on his face. “Didn’t deserve the kid. An’ of course Lúcio had no clue. Lost his shit when he found out though.” Then, he whirled on Genji, not aggressively, but Genji still stiffened a bit. “If yer real serious about Lúcio, you have gotta treat him right. Last time he had a decent relationship was years ago. He deserves it, and so do you,” Jesse poked him in the chest, “So do this right, Genji. Don’t break his heart. I don’t want to see it happen again.”

 

With that, Jesse made his way to the couch and put his hand on Lúcio’s head. They exchanged some words, now too soft for the brothers to hear, but they knew it was heartfelt. Jesse’s eyes were soft and Lúcio had a small smile on his face. Genji’s heart squeezed and Hanzo chuckled next to him. “You are smitten, Genji.”

 

Genji’s hands rubbed the back of his neck as he watched how Lúcio turned to Hana and gave her a big hug, thanking her profusely for putting up with the situation. He also didn’t miss the way Hanzo’s eyes were settle on Jesse, who was smiling fondly at the pair on the couch. “It seems we both are, brother.” The two moved into the living room and Lúcio’s eyes landed on the brothers. He shot up with shocked eyes.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry, man! I really should’ve introduced myself,” Lúcio’s smile was tight lipped and nervous, and he was pretty sure his palm was sweating when Hanzo’s gripped his, but the other didn’t seem to mind. “I’m Lúcio. You’re Genji’s brother I guess?”

 

Hanzo smiled back at him. “Yes. It’s great to finally meet you. I have heard enough about you from Jesse and Hana to write a book. Including Genji.”

 

“Hanzo!” Hana whined, “Don’t embarrass us like that.” Genji’s face was in his hands and Jesse was outright cackling. Hanzo looked pleased with himself as the faces around him turned red. Genji should’ve prepared himself for this. He was almost sure that Hanzo loved nothing more than making a scene.

 

But then there was an audible gasp from Lúcio. He whipped around to Hana, who only looked mildly concerned, before he pulled her towards his bedroom and slammed the door. The three remaining were shocked into silence until jesse chuckled.

 

“Always one for the dramatics.”

 

Hanzo nodded, “Seems like you and Lúcio have something in common, Genji.”

 

Genji rolled his eyes at his brother. “Hilarious coming from you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Holy shit, Hana. I was _not_ prepared for this.”

 

Lúcio was pacing around the room. Hana lounged on his bed, phone in hand as she texted someone, watching as he occasionally stopped moving and started again. “I think you’re doing fine.”

 

He stomped over to the bed and pointed a finger at her. “Hana, my best friend forever, I grinded the entirety of my body into him and straight up left when he wanted to have sex with me. _How_ and _why_ is he here after that?”

 

Hana just shrugged and watched his eyebrows furrow. “Maybe he’s into you? Not just your body but you?” She watched as he started to frown and she sat up. “Come on, Lú, where’s that confidence? He came, he did what you wanted him to do. What’s the problem?”

 

“The _problem_ is that he just witnessed a very embarrassing moment of my life and I can’t tell whether or not-”

 

“Alright,” Hana stopped him, holding up a hand. “Could you really not tell how much we all wanted to beat that guy into the ground? Like even Hanzo did. You couldn’t see that?”

 

Lúcio’s brow lifted. “No, I was a bit preoccupied.”

 

“You didn’t see his puppy eyes that were only on _you_?”

 

Lúcio crossed his arms. “No…”

 

“Wow,” Hana huffed, “I love you, Lú. But sometimes you are so damn infuriating.”

 

“Hana!” Lúcio cried out but he was laughing. He launched himself towards the bed and landed on her, drawing out a yell of her own. “Don’t be so mean! I had such a tough day today!” She wheezed as his arms squeezed the life out of her.

 

“Are you done?” Hana yelled, “Are you done now!? Can you go flirt properly with him now?”

 

Lúcio laughed. “Sure. Thanks for the pick-me-up!”

 

Hana rolled her eyes but she had a small smile on her face. “I got it. Remind me to boost your ego from a distance for now on.”

 

“You know I’d catch you!”

 

“Go. Please, go flirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me protective jesse or give me death


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been awhile! I'm changing the name of this fic to "Earning It" for Genji bc yknow- plot
> 
> Life bites my ass but I come back w gencio fanfic!
> 
> also this chapter is completely fueled on my love for just dance and how i can no longer play it

When Lúcio had finally gathered his bearings, he found Genji in his music studio. He was browsing Lúcio’s vinyl collection. “You got a taste for music?” he asked.

 

Genji shoulders lifted as he looked back. He glanced between Lúcio and the shelf of vinyls. “I hope you don’t mind. I was just curious.” Genji smiled a bit. “I would say we have very similar tastes in music though.”

 

Lúcio leaned against the doorway he stood in. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could appreciate Genji enjoying the records. His ex sure didn’t. “Those are the best of the best in my opinion.” Genji nodded in agreement.

 

After a short silence, Genji spoke again. “I have been looking around for you, Lúcio.” At Lúcio’s face, he quickly realized the mistake in his wording. “Not creepily! Just- looking out for you again. Kind of hoping you were around, I suppose.” Genji was surprised at how Lúcio took away his way of words after not seeing him for so long. Genji hasn’t tripped over his words in a long time.

 

“Yeah, I’ve kinda been trying to take it easy lately. What you saw was kinda why.”

 

“I don’t blame you.” He turned fully towards Lúcio and lowered his voice a bit. “If you don’t mind me asking, what was that whole… _thing_ about?”

 

Lúcio sighed, let his eyes close and head fall back against the doorway. The events in is bedroom replayed in his mind and he inwardly groaned about the display everyone had seen today. He opened his eyes back up to see Genji closer, looking intently at Lúcio. The look reminded Lúcio of the night in the club. How it was so good in the moment but when Genji asked Lúcio to sleep with him, it all crumbled. How Genji can just ask questions like that, will more than likely get laid, and have life so easy while Lúcio has to fight his way to get just one step closer to having a victory, yet have it all thrown back in his face. He knows that it’s unfair to be angry with Genji about something he has no control over in Lúcio’s life, but for one minute Lúcio just wants to let go of the _bullshit_ that’s held him back and just speak his peace.

 

“Listen. My ex was an asshole, who was controlling for all the months I’d been with him. He used me so, so many times that I couldn’t tell you the last time I remember a point where he wasn’t just… taking advantage of my music. What I can tell you is that he hadn’t taken me on a single date, texted me “goodmorning” or “goodnight”, or even complimented _me_. It was always my music. And-” Lúcio swallowed the bubble of rage in his throat, “You wanna know what I realized after so long?”

 

Genji didn’t answer.

 

Lúcio kept going, “I realized that I was laid out on a silver platter for him that whole time. I was just fueling him, letting him just- _completely_ ruin me. I am so sick of being on that platter, Genji. And I refuse to just be someone that you have in your bed for one night to stroke your ego.”

 

Genji let the words soak into his brain. He could never handle these situations very well, it was usually Hanzo being the one to go to when any of their friends had troubling thoughts. So Genji chose his next words carefully.

 

“Lúcio, I know I really haven’t known you long. I can’t begin to understand how you feel because we are different. But I can tell you that you don’t deserve that. I know a bit about how hard you’ve worked for your music-”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

Genji chuckled and put a hand on the back of his neck, scratching at it nervously. “I may or may not have been asking Hana about you. You left me extremely curious. I hope that wasn’t creepy either.”

 

Lúcio gave him a small smile. “No, I think it’s kinda cute actually.”

 

Genji all but beamed at him. “With that being said then, I would like to take you out sometime for a date. I’d like to treat you how you actually should be treated, unlike that asshole ex of yours.”

 

It was still for a moment before Lúcio pushed himself out of the doorway into Genji’s. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Lúcio nodded and gave Genji the prettiest smile he could muster. “Let me give you my number.”

 

Genji hastily pulled out his phone and handed it to him. He watched Lúcio’s long eyelashes flutter and Genji mentally jotted that down onto his list of “Lúcio’s Attractive Traits”. When Lúcio was done, he handed the phone back. “Just text me whenever and let me know when you wanna do this.”

 

Genji smiled back, admiring Lúcio’s face while he was close. “I’ll pick you up.”

 

“That’s nice of you.” Genji shrugged it off with a “least I can do” and followed Lúcio out of the studio when the smaller man gestured towards the door. They walked into the living room, finding Hana in front of the TV with a Wii remote in her hand, Jesse next to her, visibly out of breath holding onto the other controller, and Hanzo on the coach.

 

“Lú! Come on, dance to Kesha with me!” Hana grabbed the controller out of Jesse’s hand and let the man fall onto the coach.

 

“ _I think I popped somethin’_.” Hanzo laughed at Jesse’s hissed words.

 

“Hana, I will dance to Kesha with you any day,” Lúcio said, holding the controller handed to him to his heart.

 

Genji quickly took a seat in the loveseat to the side of Lúcio and watched as they selected _Timber_.

 

“Lú, I’m tired. Will you be the girl this time?”

 

Lúcio let out a laugh, “Hana, I’m always the girl! You’re too lazy to do this one with me.”

 

Hana brushed his comment off as the music started. Genji watched as the figures on the screen started slow, beginning with hip movement and arm winding. Then when Pitbull started, Genji noticed why Hana chose the other character on the screen. The character was doing just a bit less than the girl, even if it was minimal. But what Genji was truly transfixed on, was Lúcio. He moved so smoothly with the song that Genji wouldn’t be surprised if he had done it a hundred times. Genji watched as Lúcio danced to the music. Swinging his arms and hips to every beat, then linking arms with Hana as they danced around. The two laughed as the pinched imaginary hats on their heads, and kicked their feets towards each other. Then, suddenly-

 

“WAIT, I forgot-”

 

And Hana’s yell ended with a whoop from Lúcio as he jumped on her back and they fell to the ground. Genji looked from them, to the characters on the screen sporting a successful piggyback, and then back down to the mess on the ground.

 

“Now I remember why I pass on this one.”

 

Lúcio laughed louder than everyone else and a thrill went through Genji. “Way too late, girl.”

 

Then the pair noticed Jesse had his phone out. “Jesse McCree, don’t you dare post that.”

 

Jesse chuckled and showed the two his screen. “Too late.”

 

After the groans from Hana and Lúcio, they finally got up and were quickly deciding on the next song. When they landed on _Umbrella_ , Genji spoke up. “Wait, Hanzo should dance to this.”

 

“Genji-”

 

“Oh, shit! You’re right! Han, you love this song.” Jesse looked to Hanzo, who had a deadly glare set on Genji.

 

Lúcio gasped dramatically and turned to Hanzo. “You should do it! Come on it’ll be fun!” Lúcio pushed the controller into Hanzo’s hands and pulled him up. “You can even _try_ and beat my high score.” He had a playful smirk on his lips.

 

Hanzo was never one to back down from a challenge.

 

So he took the controller and booted up the song. Lúcio hurried onto the seat next to Genji, as Hana took the seat next to Jesse and hissed at him to take his phone out again. Genji moved his attention from the screen to Lúcio. “How did you do that?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Get my stuffy, old brother to dance?”

 

Lúcio shrugged and let a bubbly laugh out at Genji’s words.

 

None of them were ready for what happened next. With every “ _Perfect_ ” Hanzo hit, their shouts got louder. Even Hanzo had that ecstatic look in his eyes, goaded from their words. In the middle of the song, Hanzo bent down perfectly following the girl on screen and elicited more shouts. One being a shriek of “BROTHER!” from Genji.

 

When the song was over, Hanzo did indeed beat Lúcio’s high score. Hana sprang up, wrapping her arms around Hanzo’s shoulders with Jesse in tow.

 

“ _Why_ did you not do this at your wedding?!”

 

“Holy shit, honey. If I knew you could move like that I would’ve bought a copy of this for us too!” Everyone laughed at Genji and Hana’s matching faces of disgust.

 

Surprising the bunch yet again, it was Hanzo asking what the next song was. They decided to let Jesse pick this time, which was a mistake because he picked _Despacito_.

 

After Hana finished laughing at his choice, she said “All four of you should do this one!”

 

And there they were, Jesse and Hanzo positioned holding hands, Genji with Lúcio hand against his chest with the Genji’s hand on the small of his back. Genji tried to shove the newfound nerves he got when he was close to Lúcio, and focused on Lúcio’s face. Lúcio’s eyes moved up to lock with Genji’s and a small flirty smile graced his lips.

 

Genji really did try his best to focus on the screen as much as he could, but Lúcio was just so _vibrant_ next to him. He knew he was messing up some moves but he couldn’t get his eyes off Lúcio. When they were able to join together again in the song, shivers ran up his spine as he could hear Lúcio very softly whispering the words. The talent thrilled Genji yet again and he felt he was be pulled even more into liking Lúcio.

 

They ended the song, all breathless. Genji could hear Jesse teasing his brother but couldn’t fully pay attention to it. He was too enraptured by Lúcio, whose breathing was light was Genji’s neck, like moving to these songs was something normal for him, and he slowly looked back up to Genji.

 

Their faces moved just a bit more towards the other. Genji watched as Lúcio glanced to Genji’s lips then back up at him. And when the two moved just a bit closer, Genji’s hand pressing just a bit harder against Lúio’s back, they were hauled out of the moment by Hana moving into their space to cheer for them. Lúcio turned his attention to her, smiling along with whatever she was saying, and leaving Genji breathless once again.

 

Eventually the brothers and Jesse had to take their leave, Jesse making sure to get a private talk with Lúcio in, and Hanzo reluctantly promising Hana to come and dance more. After they all said their goodbyes, his eyes caught Lúcio’s one last time, and Genji tried to convey a look of promise.

 

One to make this work. Because Lúcio had captured Genji so suddenly, there was nothing else he could do except for completely fall over himself for Lúcio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despacito for the sensual feelings
> 
> and mccree i guess


End file.
